The invention relates to a secondary air delivery device for an internal combustion engine including a secondary air charger with a compressor connected to a turbine which is driven by the vacuum present in the engine intake duct, the compressor delivering secondary air to the engine exhaust gas.
A secondary air delivery device for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in DE 199 37 781 A1 in which both a compressor and a turbine are connected via separate lines 22, 33 to an intake duct 11 downstream of an air filter 12 for the internal combustion engine. The extraction point for the clean air for the compressor and for the turbine is located downstream of the air filter for the intake duct. Due to the lines 22, 33, there is only slight variability of the installation location for the secondary air charger normally composed as a construction unit including a compressor and a turbine, since very long feed lines may possibly result, depending on the proportions by volume of the internal combustion engine. However, such long feed lines entail the risk that air contaminated by leakages can pass into the secondary air charger. In addition, the provision of long feed lines is complicated and costly.